As the number and types of computing and other electronic devices that are available has increased, it has become increasingly important for devices to be able to communicate with one another. This communication typically involves sending (or transmitting) data from one device to another, but problems exist with sending such data because errors can be introduced during the transmission process. Some techniques have been developed to reduce the errors or correct errors that are introduced, but such problems remain and are only exacerbated as the number of devices increases, resulting in increased interference by the devices with one another. This can lead to frustration for the users of these devices and poor user experiences with these devices.